Si Holden Caulfield leyese El Guardián entre el Centeno
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Nunca le contéis nada a nadie, o de pronto os encontraréis un día con que un par de cretinos os la juegan con algo como esto. ¿Y quién demonios es ese tal J.D. Salinger?


Cosas que no te esperarías escribir jamás: un fic del Guardián entre el Centeno, por ejemplo. Por mucho que te guste Holden. Hasta que un día viniendo en el metro te vienen la iluminación divina del fic más extraño que podría surgir jamás de este libro y corres como una bala a casa a escribirlo.

Así que... aquí está. He de admitir que el resultado me gusta mucho, aunque no sé si eso compensa la idea desquiciada de fic que es. De una forma u otra... ¡todo vuestro!

* * *

**·**

**Si Holden Caulfield leyese _El Guardián entre el Centeno_**

**·**

No sé a quién se le ocurrió la idea. Quizá sea cosa de D.B. y todo porque me han dicho que quizá hagan una película. ¿Se lo imaginan? Una maldita película. ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido? ¿Y si es cosa de D.B. por qué no lo ha escrito él? Mira que si lo hubiera escrito D.B. no me sentaría como una putada pero ¿quién es este tipo? ¿Alguien ha oído hablar de ese tal J.D. Salinger? D.B. sí que es un buen escritor, aunque tenga en la cabeza lo del cine, tendría que haberlo escrito él. Si es que tuviese que estar escrito.

El caso es que me llegó el libro esta mañana. Y ni sé si puedo llamarlo libro porque D.B. me ha dicho que es algo así como el borrador, que la editorial lo está planeando editar pero que se pueden hacer correcciones y que por eso me lo mandan. ¿Y qué voy a hacer yo para corregir esto? Si todo está mal. Es decir, en algunas cosas han acertado y me preguntó cómo saben lo que hable con Spencer, que la conversación no fue así exactamente pero más o menos es la idea, o eso creo. Al fin y al cabo fue la típica conversación con un profesor al que le caes un poco bien pero que decía lo de siempre y no me gustó demasiado porque me estaba poniendo nerviosísimo.

Pero el caso es que algún cretino ha tenido la idea de hacer una película de esto y de escribirlo y no tengo ni idea de qué se les ocurrió antes pero van y me preguntan ahora. Oye, Holden, que vamos a escribirlo y hacer una peli. Y te juro que al comienzo cuando me llegó eso de "_El Guardián entre el Centeno_" no tenía ni idea de que iba eso porque no miré la carta y no me enteré hasta que D.B. me llamó y me dijo que qué me había parecido. Que qué me había parecido qué, porque yo casi me había olvidado del libro a esas alturas porque me había llegado como dos semanas antes y el último mes ha sido un caos total.

Total, que cojo el libro y nada, que ahí está. Mi vida en verso o algo así. Y vale, es cierto que digo muchas veces jo, pero no es para tanto. Y últimamente lo digo menos, aunque nadie se de cuenta. Pero nadie se da cuenta de las cosas importantes y este tipo tampoco. Ni siquiera sé quien es y está escribiendo sobre mí, hay que ver cómo se lo montan algunos. Ya te digo, si lo hubiera escrito D.B. no estaría tan mal, porque D.B. escribe realmente bien y debería dedicarse a eso y si lo hubiera escrito él me lo habría leído y todo pero en cambio lo ha escrito ese tal de J.D. Salinger y ni sé quien es y no he pasado de las primeras páginas. Simplemente no podía seguir leyendo. ¿No es eso un poco hipócrita? Lo de ir escribiendo lo que le ha pasado a otra persona.

Y lo peor es que a Phoebe le encanta la idea. Está como loca de que vayan a hacer un libro sobre mí y a ver quién le quita la ilusión. Y la editorial ya tiene el libro así que eso será como un tornado o algo así, seguro que ya lo tienen para imprimir o algo porque yo no les dije ninguna corrección ni nada. ¿Y cuál les iba a decir? Si ni me había leído del todo el libro. Al menos era un libro, si hubiera sido una película no lo hubiera soportado. Y menos no haberme enterado hasta recibirla. Espero de verdad que no hagan una película, sería insoportable, ni aunque la hiciera D.B.. Quizá la viese entonces pero D.B. debería seguir escribiendo su relatos, pero lo de Hollywood no se le sale de la cabeza y he intentado explicárselo, que él no vale para eso, pero es su vida y él hace lo que quiere y lo entiendo, pero, jo, debería dedicarse a escribir, en serio. Y si hace una película al menos a hacer él la historia, que la mitad de historias de Hollywood no se las cree nadie y por eso no me gusta el cine. Si D.B. no escribe él a saber qué saldrá.

Y tampoco es que el libro esté mal, si hasta menciona el libro de cuentos de D.B., pero eso no cambia que sea un cretino. El J.D. Salinger del nombre de la portada y el que tuvo la idea y todos los de la editorial. En serio, ¿eso no es ser hipócrita? Además, ya hace un año de que me echaron de Pencey y me alegro. Tuvo sus cosas pero Pencey no era mi sitio. No encajaba. No con ese Ackley y todos los demás. Lo cierto es que Pencey está lleno de cretinos y espero que en el libro lo ponga si es que van a publicarlo.

Jo, ¿os imagináis lo del libro? Voy a tener que meterme la gorra hasta las orejas si quiero no hacer caso de eso. Pero todos están ilusionadísimos, incluida Phoebe. Si a Phoebe no le hiciera tanta ilusión sería más fácil, pero cuando estuve en casa por Navdiad no dejó de hablar de eso ningún momeno. Jo, no creía que se pudiera hablar tanto tiempo de algo, pero se puede. Y no sabía dónde meterme. Pero eso, que si a Phoebe le hace ilusión a ver quién le dice que no, porque de verdad tiene ganas. Incluso le hace ganas lo de la película y eso sí que no. Aunque yo no sea yo sino un actor, aunque eso es casi peor. No soporto a los actores. Son todos unos cretinos. Seguro que al tal J.D. Salinger le encantan porque hacen lo mismo que él. Espero que eso sea broma y que D.B. me haga caso y no la hagan. Le insistí mucho por teléfono. Se lo dije como ochenta veces. Pero no sé si lo hará. Al final se notaba que no me estaba escuchando ni la mitad de lo que decía. Y le dí varios motivos y la mitad importantes, pero no me escuchaba así que no sé qué van a hacer al final, si hay película o no, pero espero que no.

Me gustaría conocer al J.D. Salinger ese. Solo sé que se llama así y D.B. me dijo donde vivía pero no le estaba haciendo caso en ese momento. Pero me gustaría quedar con él y saber si merece la pena, tomar algo. Ya sabéis. Pero cuando empecé a leer el libro no me dieron ganas de llamarle y tomar algo. Quiero hacerlo pero por saber por qué ha escrito eso pero no porque me apetezca al leerlo. Cuando lo leo solo me parece un cretino.

Tal vez no me sentase tan mal si lo hubiera escrito Ring Lardner. Ring Lardner es mi autor favorito después de D.B. y escribe realmente bien. Pero no, J.D. Salinger. Y a saber cómo ha pasado eso, porque no tiene sentido, pero la gente a veces se olvida del sentido. Es como si apagasen un botón en sus cabezas y ya les diese igual lo que hacen.

Así que no sé bien qué va a pasar y me mosquea un poco. Pero si a Phoebe le hace tanta ilusión pues habrá que hacerlo. Además ya está escrito y seguro que está en la editorial y espero que ese tal J.D. Salinger se lo esté pasando bien. Aunque sea un cretino. Todos son unos cretinos al final. Pero lo dicho, no le contéis nunca nada a alguien. Luego os pasan cosas como estas y os dais cuenta de que estáis rodeados de cretinos, aunque ya lo supierais pero os dais más cuenta y es un desastre todo.


End file.
